Episode 6988 (12th January 2009)
Plot Amber, Tara and Natasha help Molly get ready for her wedding. Molly makes Pam promise not to leave her side as she's nervous. Peter invites Leanne over to watch a DVD with him and Simon. He buys a couple of bottles of wine and some pizzas. Tyrone's in a panic when he gets a call from the dove agency to say the doves have been eaten by a cat. Jack tries to calm him down. Pam phones Tyrone and begs him to meet dodgy Dave and do the deal with him as she can't escape from Molly. Tyrone feels he has no choice. Steve's fed up knowing he's lost Becky. He suggests to Michelle they should go to Ireland for a few days. Liz tells him to sort his love life out once and for all. Tyrone's worried when the Korean harpist phones to say she's stuck on the M6. Peter starts on the wine whilst he's waiting for Leanne. Tyrone hands over the holdall full of "Roybans" to dodgy Dave in The Flying Horse. Suddenly Dave reveals himself as an undercover policeman. Tyrone finds himself arrested for handling stolen goods. Jack and Kirk watch in amazement. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Dave - Seamus O'Neill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *The Flying Horse - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone's wedding day doesn't go as planned when Pam's dodgy scheme lands him in trouble; Steve suggests he and Michelle have a few days in Ireland; and Peter turns to the bottle again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,710,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "Oh, and a couple of bottles of wine... peeping out between the DVDs. Excuse me if I fall to the floor in shock. Or... are they bottles of olive oil disguised as Merlot?" Peter Barlow: "I'm having an afternoon of "Movie Magic" with Leanne if you must know. D'you know what Blanche? you'd have been great in the Gestapo!" Blanche Hunt: "Drinking in the afternoon, eh? Happy Hour just gets earlier and earlier. Just off to polish me jackboots!" --- Kirk Sutherland: "It's a shame they don't have drive-thru pubs... you wouldn't have to get out of the car then, would yer?" Jack Duckworth: "Do you think that might encourage drink-driving?" Kirk Sutherland: "I suppose." Category:2009 episodes